Backpacks and articles of luggage combining wheels and retractable pull handles are well known in the art. Although these devices aid in transporting cargo, they do not aid in transporting a human operator.
Likewise, foldable scooters and bicycles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,879 are also well known in the art. These devices provide a convenient means of transporting a bike or scooter, but do not provide an operator the ability to carry any cargo.
Other portable wheeled devices known in the art are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,579 which discloses a foldable child stroller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,670 which discloses an article carrying device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,278, 5,984,154, 5,483,495, 6,179,176, 4,036,336, 5,749,503, 5,881,932, and 5,743,447 all disclose wheeled carrying devices with alternative carrying devices.